Flowers Blooming In The Slums
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Zack and Aerith, sitting in a church...
1. Flowers Blooming In The Slums

Flowers Blooming In The Slums

Yep. Another one-shot. My last one got a little less than one hundred hits, so I must be doing something right… All characters/places belong to Enix… Oh, by the way, the contest in "CRISIS CORE – Fallen Angels" is still open…

Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st-Class, employed by the ShinRa corporation, and surpassed only by a fellow 1st-Class, Sephiroth.

Lately, he'd been neglecting his duties as SOLDIER. A few of the Turks reported seeing him in the church in the Sector 8 Slums, the same church where the last of the Cetra stayed. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough, Zack's girlfriend, and she herself was beginning to feel neglected. Whenever Zack came around, he just sat in the middle of the church and wept deeply. It made her feel bad to enough when she saw him like that, but it hurt the most when he wouldn't tell her what had happened.

"Why won't you tell me what happened to make you like this?" she asked. "Don't you love me?"

"I do love you," he spluttered between sobs and hics, "but it's not your business. You probably wouldn't understand-"

"Why wouldn't I understand?!" she yelled, releasing him from her arms where she'd been hugging from behind. A tear formed and quickly slid down her face. He just shook his head and got up to leave, crying each step of the way.

3 days later, he sat in the same spot, head poorly supported by the palm against his forehead. Aerith was tending the flowers when she heard Zack's voice.

"I've failed, Aerith…" was all he said for awhile, then he explained how he'd lost his best friend and mentor Angeal Hewley, and a friend of his, former 1st-Class Genesis Rhapsodos, both victims to misunderstanding.

Aerith finished her task with the flowers, and listened to Zack's story until he was finished. She calmly walked over to him, kneeling beside him when she got there. He was still crying, but there were no more sorrowful convulsions and random, shallow breathing. There was only the sadness that flowed from his eyes onto his cheeks.

"So pretty…" she said as she lifted his head from its bowed position so she could look into his pitiful puppy eyes.

"…The eyes?" he asked half-heartedly, remembering the first time she said that. She shook her head.

"The face," was his next answer, met with a shake of Aerith's head.

"The soul…" was what she said. He was surprised and confused by this. Maybe they weren't on the same page. How did she know what a soul looked like?

"Yes, the soul…" she whispered before closing her eyes slowly and claiming his lips with hers. A moment passed, her lips stuck to Zack's as if glued together, before she pulled back a little, him looking deeply into her bright, vivid green eyes before kissing again, her swift and sweet tongue dashing into his mouth to taste him, over and over, the same places, before sliding against his own tongue. She side-stepped and lowered herself so that she'd be on his lap, and he put his arms around her, just below hers, and pulled her closer to him, a tighter embrace. Her body's heat was somehow soothing to him, comforting, relaxing…

The tears on his face had dried, having ceased to flow some time ago. Aerith was relieved. She remembered a line from a play called "LOVELESS", something she and Zack had went to see a few weeks ago…

'Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades.'

She kicked off her boots and pulled back from Zack's wet sweetness, holding his face in her hands, feet pointing in the same direction as his, torso erect, and looked into his face.

"So pretty…" she said.

"The soul?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Mm-mm. The face." She kissed him quickly, then rubbed her hands down his cheeks to his shoulders, tugging at the sweater-like black fabric that was half of his SOLDIER uniform. He blushed at her warm touch on his bare chest, and instinctively reacted by gently nuzzling her neck with his teeth, pulling the crimson ribbon out of her hair and undoing her millions of ponytails by stroking down them with one hand. She threw her head back, moaning half-quietly, and rubbed the sword that pressed against the inside of his pants' crotch with the quickly warming space between her thighs. He pulled back, and Aerith stopped moving. They looked intensely into each other's eyes.

"After the way I've been to you, are you sure you really want me?" Zack asked, voice soaked with insecurity. She nodded and lifted her one-piece dress over her head, while Zack's pants were pushed past his feet. He nuzzled back into her neck as she hugged him with her legs, taking his cock inside her tight . One of his hands came up to caress her semi-flat chest, pinching a nipple as it stiffened and poked out in response to his touch. All the mental thought she could afford amidst the blissful pleasure went into her clawing his back. At first, he exhaled sharply, the flowing air traveling down her back giving her shivers, then he began to pant in sync with her clawing, tongue and teeth alternating jobs on her neck. She could feel her inner muscles gradually tightening around his throbber, and she knew he could feel it, too.

"I'm about to cum…" she moaned.

"I know. Me too…" was his brief reply.

"Go for it. Doctor says I can't have kids."

She continued to ride in his lap, knowing release was coming soon for the both of them. They kissed, a graceful, dignified kiss between lovers, as her walls collapsed around Zack's rod, his white sex-essence washing the flesh and muscle between her legs. Her head clumsily fell onto his shoulder, both parties panting heavily. Aerith had started to sweat a little.

Zack gasped a breath of air down and stood up, Aerith clinging onto him for dear life.

"Don't let go yet…' he carried her though the double doors closest to the flowers and found a small room with a shelf, mobile closet, and a bed.

'This must be Aerith's room…' he thought as he laid her on the bed. The moonlight blasted through a window onto her face as she snuggled under the covers. Without a word, she looked over at Zack with her green eyes and scooted over. He took this as an invitation and joined her, his back to the wall. She felt his warm touch as he put an arm around her waist. Her same-side arm reared back slowly so that their hands would meet and finger would tangle. He leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Good night…" he said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Now what awaited them was a peaceful slumber…


	2. Flowers Blooming In The Slums EX Chapter

Tseng stood outside the church with a cell phone to his ear.

"That's right. Yes, the Cetra has been deflowered. I'm waiting for an order." His voice was cold and stony as usual. As he received his orders, his eyes opened half-surprised. As he walked away, he re-ran the sentences in his head.

"If the Cetra has been deflowered, there is no more purpose in guarding her. Her powers are severely reduced now. The chance of something trying to destroy Gaia is very slim, anyway. If we need someone to save Gaia, then SOLDIER, the Turks, or Sephiroth can…"


End file.
